Magical time in chambers
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Sequel to Magical time... Ginny wants to save Fred and Harry's parents so she goes back in time to the marauder era, taking Harry's biographies by JKR to show them to the marauders (except Peter) and Lily... Recommended to readers who own the books for reference because the lines from the story cant be added...
1. Chapter 1

**Magical time in chambers**

_A/n-Hello readers I am back again. Sorry for the inexcusable delay in posting again but I had a lot of pressure from my seniors and teachers... So thanks for reading my first story and I would love you all if you stick with me till the seventh book... For now... Please enjoy..._

_And if you haven't read magical time then please read the prologue and you will get the basic plot..._

The second book was like a magnet to marauders and Lily. Just an hour after they completed the first book, they started the second one. Peter was not a problem anymore because he spent most of his evenings outside the common room giving lame excuses to his friends.

"Harry potter and the chamber of secrets" James read out from the cover. "But that's a myth right, there is no such chamber in Hogwarts. I once asked my father and he said it was all nonsense" James said looking at Ginny who just zipped her mouth.

**Chapter one**

**The worst birthday**

**Not for the... Harry's room.**

"Cant we ever have a happy start, I don't like reading about Dursleys" Sirius said irritated.

**"Third time... wife, Petunia.**

Lily rolled her eyes "As if I never send owl post to my home."

**Harry tried... in his temples.**

"What! What did he say" Lily asked confused while Sirius laughed heartily at Dursleys reaction.

**"I meant... off at any moment,..**

Everyone laughed at that.

**..because Harry potter... constant stomachache.**

"Awwwhh.. Just like I feel with Tuney" Lily said.

**He missed... practiced all summer?**

"Well I'm sure that wont happen" James said proudly while Lily rolled her eyes.

**What was... and porky.**

"I just love Harry's description of people" Remus said laughing.

**Harry, on the other hand... to ignore it completely...**

"Oh poor boy" Lily said sadly.

**At that moment... as he emerged.**

"I am sure he failed miserably at that" Sirius said laughing.

**"I'll be in... happy birthday to me...**

"Awwwhhh..." Lily said sadly while James snorted "Melodramatic like his mom". He got a good shove for that.

**No cards.. forgotten his birthday.**

"How's that possible? They were good friends right?" Remus asked Ginny. "Of course they are his best friends, there is a reason, you'd come to know, have patience."

**What wouldn't... hedge was staring back.**

Sirius left out a chuckle "Your son has lost it Prongs."

**Two enormous.., he is doing you know what.**

They all laughed at that.

**Harry paid... he'd finished.**

All laughter vanished and they glared at the book.

**While Dudley... sitting on it.**

"Now what, cant he get a peaceful night after working all day without food" Lily said irritated.

**Chapter two**

**Dobby's warning**

**Harry managed... and leg holes.**

"A house elf!" Sirius said recalling Kreacher.

**"Er-Hello".., very ugly doll.**

Sirius chuckled, which he did almost after every sentence. James had an inkling that the chapter may remind him of any childhood prank on kreacher.

**At last he... extra punishments.."**

"Even my family treats house elfs nicely, well except for beheading and decorating their heads on the wall after their death" Sirius said sourly. Lily stared at him, she had heard of his family supporting the dark side but this seemed too bad considering Sirius was a part of that family and Lily knew for sure that he hates death eaters and anything related to dark side.

**"But why... not go back to Hogwarts"**

"Yeah like that would ever happen." Sirius said.

**There was a silence... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sir..."**

"This is all rubbish, Harry is much more safe here than any other place." James said.

**But Dobby... cupboard crouched Dobby.**

"This would be fun" Sirius gave a wicked smile.

**"No" croaked... "I cant-"**

"Perfect time for saying the truth" James said running a hand through his hairs.

**Dobby gave him... for the owl.**

"Oh Dear" Lily said worried sick. They sent him an owl! Must be for underage magic.

**Aunt petunia... Harry back upstairs.**

"Literally a maniac, as if Dumbledore wont come looking for him." James said.

**Uncle Vernon... around the clock.**

"They are treating him like an animal." Lily said looking affronted.

**Three days later,.. look of deep disgust.**

"I like that owl" Sirius said laughing.

**"Its no good... Harry's Window.**

"What!" Lily exclaimed.

_A/n-Next chapter will again take some time people, Exams... Please review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_A/n-Hello readers. I know I am being pathetically slow at posting.,. but sorry cant help it... I am kinda lazy,... Please enjoy the chapter,.._

**Chapter three**

**The burrow**

"What's burrow" Remus asked. Ginny grinned happily "Its my house."

**"Ron" breathed Harry,... in midair.**

"Cool!" shouted Sirius.

**Grinning at Harry... the floating car.**

They laughed.

**"Oh this... got with me."**

Sirius looked happy at the prospect of reading the future mischief makers work.

**"Tie that... Get in" Ron said.**

"That was easy" Remus said. "Just wait" Ginny grinned.

**"But all my... a bit slow"**

"We need to learn that too." Sirius said seriously "Then we can get out of most detentions." "It wouldn't work on Hogwarts' doors dumbo" Lily said. "Where did you try that Evans?" Sirius said laughing with James. Ginny and Remus grinned too. Lily stuck out her tongue and continued.

**There was a... grabbing him by the ankle.**

"That's clever" snorted James.

**Ron, Fred and George... next summer!" yelled Harry.**

They all gave a hearty laugh.

**The weasleys... You-Know-Who."**

"Yeah, he went straight to join him after school, dad told me" James said bitterly.

**"And when You-know-who... meant any of it..."**

"They didn't believe him right, I mean he's right in Voldemort's inner circle" James asked Ginny. "Well they did, Lucius Malfoy was a school governor, most apparently because he was rich and powerful." Ginny replied, although Harry didn't hate the Malfoys too much after the war bur Ginny would never forget how Malfoy treated their family, but she never argued with Harry because she knew it was Harry's trait to forgive others and sometimes she respected him for it too.

**"..Load of dung... Perfect badge...**

"Your brothers are mean to him" Lily said to Ginny who just nodded. She could never agree to anything against Fred, his death was still too painful to think about, specially what it did to George. Lily noticed her silence and immediately regretted saying that. She could only assume what happened so decided to remain shut.

**"...You're driving... we flew the car."**

"That isn't a very clever plan" Sirius said. "They were only thirteen at that time" Ginny added.

**"Right" said Ron... saber-toothed tiger.**

"That's exactly what James said about her when we 1st met her" Sirius said laughing.

**"Ah" said Fred... buttering it for him.**

"Oh she's so sweet. She takes such a good care of him" Lily said to Ginny.

**At that moment... Fred said with a grin..**

The guys laughed out loud while Lily appeared to stop herself from doing so. Ginny didn't look much embarrassed although.

**...but he caught... bright blue eyes.**

"Hey! I've seen his book on vampires in the library. That's his first book I suppose, he's kind of gorgeous" Lily said. "Yeah he is." Ginny said happily remembering the last time she met him.

**As always... guiltily at his wife.**

"I can so imagine Lily and James in the future doing this after we do something out of Lily's knowledge" Sirius said hoping a lot of blushing from the couple but instead they just smiled happily at each other as if they can see that happening too.

**"C-cars, Molly... wrong indeed..."**

They all laughed at that.

**"Let's leave them... shuts up normally-"**

"That's very tactful of him" Remus said sarcastically.

**They climbed... Waving energetically.**

"Which Quidditch team has orange robes!" James said looking repulsed by the idea.

**"Your Quidditch... ears went pink.**

**Chapter four**

**At flourish and the blotts**

**Life at the burrow... along without magic."**

"Yeah he once asked me what was the function of a rubber duck" Lily said laughing while the guys gave her a strange look apparently unaware of what a rubber duck did.

**Harry heard from Hogwarts,.. setting sun.**

"He likes to exaggerate" Ginny said rolling her eyes, though Harry's description about Ginny were completely true in the books.

**Pretending he hadn't... bet it's a witch.**

"I have to look at this Lockhart guy" Sirius mumbled.

**At this point,.. the butter dish.**

This time Ginny did blush to the roots of her hair but lily continued hastily.

**Fortunately no one.. We're on vacation!"**

Sirius seriously looked horror struck. "Our dear lily does that too" James said ruffling up her hair. She swatted his hand away but blushed slightly.

**"-and we're going... don't worry about that-"**

"I hope he doesn't get lost,I haven't traveled by floo powder myself" Lily said anxiously. "He's Harry! If course he'd get lost" Ginny said adorably.

**"Well...alright... You go after... stop, and then...**

"Such a drama queen, its just a matter of a few minutes" Sirius said. "Its his first time Sirius that too alone" Lily said kind of frightened by Harry's description. "Its not exactly convenient to travel in groups Lily" Sirius said.

**He fell, face forward... definitely not Diagon alley.**

"Where is he" Lily asked. "Knock turn alley" Sirius replied a bit enthusiastically.

**The sooner he... scar on his forehead..."**

"Yeah Malfoy is jealous of my son, Luscias used to bully me before coming to Hogwarts" James said. "Where did you meet him before Hogwarts" Lily asked him. "Family parties, he is my distant relative" Lily stared wide eyed "Don't look so shocked, I am sure I am related to Sirius too." James said.

**Malfoy bent over... in every exam" snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

Lily smiled happily.

**"Ha" said Harry... mossy teeth.**

"Eeeuuu,.. Creepy!" Sirius said.

**Harry backed... great bristling beard.**

Lily let a sort of relieved sigh and continued.

**"Hagrid!" Harry... Prefects who gained power.**

"Oh!" Lily said miserably. "What's up Lils?" James asked her. "I just remembered that we aren't ever going back to Diagon alley school shopping. I don't wanna leave Hogwarts and don't call me that Potter!" Lily said angrily but James looked so much hurt that she quickly added "I am kidding, potter!" with a laugh. James eased up and put an arm around her shoulders "Don't worry Lils I wont leave you after Hogwarts" flashing a dazzling grin. Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Guys! please snog each other already" Sirius said in a dramatic voice. James laughed happily and Lily tried to glare at him but it was not possible to do that with four laughing people in the room.

**"A study of... the front page."**

"Wow can you imagine, he got a picture with a book writer." Lily said entranced. "Oh yeah he was so lucky, a pic with Lockhart" Ginny said trying not to laugh.

**When he finally... glaring at Malfoy.**

Lily smiled at Ginny.

**"Potter you've got... pay you well for it?"**

"He just gets more disgusting with years" Sirius said glaring at the book as if it was his blond haired cousin.

**Mr Weasley flushed... way to travel.**

"Chapter five..." "No not gonna happen, we have ten minutes left for double transfiguration, let me do something normal for a break like sleeping" Sirius said lying down on Ginny's bed."

"But Sirius we can't read tonight, we have a prefects meeting" Lily said pointing to Remus and James. Sirius pretended to be asleep.

The Christmas holidays were coming close and the castle was already draped in pretty white snow like cake icing. James and Lily patrolled the chilly castle in silence broken only by Lily's occasional shivering when they passed a particularly cold corridor. James was apparently lost in his thoughts to notice her and Lily thought it was better not to ask because James rarely shut up, this was a nice change so that she could do some deep thinking too. Moreover due to the books and head duties she was seeing a lot of James potter. Not that she minded but still it was nice to be quiet and boring for a while. They completed the their rounds and were heading for seventh floor when James stopped her on the stairs.

"Lily I was thinking..." James started. "Yeah I noticed" Lily smiled. James smiled but continued "You know the guys always come home for Christmas holidays..." "Really they dont spend it with their families!" Lily asked. "Well yeah! Sirius lives with me and Remus has... Er.. Family issues and pete spends the Christmas night with his family and stays with us for the other days.." "oh ok." James cleared his throat and continued "So I was thinking that may be you could come and stay with us too.. I mean for reading the books.. We are getting kind of slow... And holidays would be nice time to finish them..." he finished off uncertainly.

"Oh" Lily was slightly taken aback. She wasn't exactly excited to go back home because Petunia was inviting Vernon and after reading what they did to her son she wasn't so sure that she wouldn't hex them accidently, now that she was of age, but still she hadn't met her parents for a while, but of course completing the books was really important with the given circumstances of the magical world, but a vacation with James Potter! In his house! Lily looked slightly alarmed.

"You could refuse you know" James said starting to climb the staircases and Lily realized she hadn't said anything for almost two minutes. "But James what about Peter, isn't he gonna be there too. How would we avoid him at your house?" James sighed " I was thinking about that and it turns out the only solution is that we'll have to lie to him, I thought i'll tell him we are going out for a vacation me, mom, dad and Sirius, it feels horrible to lie to him..." he truly looked sad "...because you know I never lie to them..." "You never lie to them" Lily added quietly.

"No, they are like family, I dont know why Dumbledore wont allow us to tell him anything, I can bet my broomstick that he would never tell anybody..." "But please James dont tell him... Dumbledore must have a reason of not telling him.." Lily said. "Yeah I'm not questioning Dumbledore.. I just wish we didnt have to keep it a secret from him, he would feel bad if he comes to know. So anyways I was saying that we are taking the books too lightly. It took us a whole week to complete 1st book... Ginny came from future to give us the books, they must be important... And after holidays I would be a little busy in Quidditch practice... You know we haven't practiced for more than a week now... So if you'd come home, it would be nice" James finished growing a little pink in cheeks. "Okay... But i'll have to ask my mum n dad... I'll owl them first thing in the morning and tell you by next day.. Okay?" James nodded suppressing a smile. Why was he smiling?

_A/n-Reviews people..._

_Xoxoxo,..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_A/n- Hello people,back with a new chapter. Please enjoy..._

Lily adjusted her skirt nervously. She looked at the huge mahogany doors of the potter manor. It had been a bad idea to go back home for one day. Her parents were behaving as if she was going away for marriage. Tuney looked more sulkier than ever and now she had to go alone in this huge house.

She again adjusted her hairs which were a bit in mess due to apparation and then she knocked. A house elf in a pretty little dress opened the door and bowed graciously. Lily nearly squeaked. She had never seen a house elf. She remembered Harry's description as a very ugly doll. But atleast this one wasn't wearing a pillow case.

She was ushered into the sitting area and she sat down looking around nervously. At the wall opposite to her their was a huge painting of the three potters. James' father looked pretty much like James except for the wild hairs. His mother was really pretty with curly brown hairs and baby James was unbelievably cute.

The real James came into the room with his sidekicks and Ginny, all looking very relaxed. Ginny came and hugged Lily. James and the others imitated her, though James lingered on a bit than required.

James' parents were out on work. The house elf Mili, as James called her, brought a drink and some snacks. They chatted for awhile and then went straight to business. Book reading. They planned on completing two books in Christmas holidays.

**Chapter five**

**The whomping willow**

The marauders shared startled looks.

**The end of... think you're doing?"**

"What! That's not possible,they dont seal it for another fifteen minutes for the muggle parents to get out" Lily said confused.

**"Lost control... car to Hogwarts!"**

"Wicked!" Sirius yelled happily "Next year we are coming on my bike". "We are not coming next year Sirius" Remus reminded him. Sirius' face of childish happiness soon turned into a truly grave expression. He said excuse me and pretended to hide a sob in remus' shoulder who pushed him away easily.

**"But I thought... they get home?"**

"Yeah that's the real problem in the plan" Remus said rolling his eyes.

**"They dont need... suddenly to excitement.**

"Truly your son" Lily said shaking her head to James as if he suggested the plan to Harry. He just smiled cheekily.

**"Can you fly it... below them.**

"They cant seriously be doing this" Lily asked exasperated.

**Then their was a popping... they couldn't stop.**

Lily nearly smiled at that.

**It was as though... engine died completely.**

"Uh-oh" They all said.

**"Uh-oh" Ron said... attacking them.**

"Of all the trees in the place, they had to crash into the willow." James said running a hand through his hairs.

**Its trunk... that hits back.**

They chuckled at that.

**He glanced over... the school train.**

"Why is he waiting for them, its the duty of our old maggy not him" Sirius said referring to McGonagall.

**Harry spun around... MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.**

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth.

**He began to read... disappointment in his voice.**

"Yeah Dumbledore can make you feel guilty for hitting Ms Norris too" James said exchanging a dark look from his partner in crime, Sirius, who mirrored it.

**For some reason... also in Gryffindor."**

Lily smiled at Ginny.

**"Oh good"... scramble in after them.**

"Typical Gryffindor, they just love trouble makers." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Well you are a Gryffindor, you love trouble makers too?" James asked Lily who muttered a small "Oh yeah" which no one else could hear. James' eyes went wide and he gulped visibly. Lily batted her eyelids and started reading again.

"**Brilliant!" yelled... grinned too.**

**Chapter six**

**Glideroy Lockhart**

**The next day... now in slings.**

"See at least Harry feels guilty for his deeds" Lily said to Sirius who feigned a hurt expression too "I feel guilty too, in my seven years I haven't ever came flying to school, ofcourse I feel guilty" he received a pillow from Lily which he caught easily and plopped down on it.

**Professor sprout,... as you are now.**

"Did he just called my son a nobody" James said already hating Lockhart. "He's the only one ever to say that except for may be Voldemort" Ginny said happily seeing their shocked faces.

**In fact, I was... repotting Mandrakes today.**

"Oooh I loved that lesson" Lily said. She was met with weird looks. "How can you like a lesson about crying ugly plants" Sirius said wrinkling his nose.

**Now who can... top of his lungs.**

"Lovely description" Lily muttered.

**Professor sprout... wasn't pleased.**

Lily suddenly laughed. "Remember in our lesson, you weren't paying attention and made that creepy red button with eyes and legs" Lily said laughing at James. "Its not my fault, you were looking too distracting that day with your new fringy hairstyle" James said grinning. Sirius wolf whistled and Lily immediately stopped laughing and started blushing.

**Harry was relieved... signed photos, Potter?**"

"Draco" they winced.

**Loud and scathing... quite their yet."**

"Ugh.. Can you believe this guy. Harry isn't a bighead." lily said irritated.

T**hey had reached... the real thing.**

They chuckled at that.

**The rest of... Harry potter fan club.**

Ginny grew very red and muttered "I hate Ron" under her breath. The others bit in their laughter and Sirius failed miserably and laughed out loud. They all followed him including Ginny.

**"Shut up"... ideal gift be?**

"He's mad" Remus said "I can't believe he has order of Merlin, third class!". Ginny chuckled "Oh, you'd know".

**Half an hour... Cornish pixies"**

"Cornish pixies, I haven't heard of those" Lily said making a mental note to check them out in Library.

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't... into the air.**

Lily gasped slightly.

**Several shot straight... he's done" Ron muttered.**

"Unbelievable! How could Dumbledore appoint such a teacher." Lily said. "It wasn't a very popular post, you'll see." Ginny replied.

It was getting late. They had dinner almost equivalent to Hogwarts dinner made by house elf's. The marauders were a nice company to be with at holidays. They were out of bounds and totally childish running about the house, having food war after filling up to their heart's content.

Lily entered her room with Ginny laughing and covered with gravy and pudding. She changed her clothes and plopped down on the huge bed beside Ginny who was already asleep.

But Lily couldn't sleep. The bed was too soft for her comfort and Lily couldn't stop thinking about James and what it would be like to live in this huge house every day. After counting sheep and tossing around for three hours, Lily got up and headed to the kitchen for some water. She was near kitchen when she heard a super excited James' voice. A girlish laughter followed him. Lily felt her heart drop. She went close and pressed her ears to the wall.

"...and then Sirius took the gravy bowl and turned it upside down on Lily..." James said laughing when a deeper voice cut him "Lily! I've heard that somewhere". "Er! Yeah Dad she's the head girl from school, I told you about her" James said stammering a bit. His dad chuckled and said "The girl who's so pretty that she resembles the angel in the painting by the study, only red headed". "Dad! I was eleven, would you please stop bringing that up." Lily smiled to herself, he called her fat immatured self from eleven an angel, when all she did was snap at him all the time. She tensed when she heard the girlish chuckle again. "Can I meet her? Are you guys getting married? Oh I cant believe our Jamesie poo is getting married". "Mom!" James said in horror. Oh his mom, lily visibly relaxed. "We are not getting married, she's here for Christmas and please for Merlin's sake no Jamesie poo in front of her." His mom and dad laughed and Mrs Potter added "But why you are my Jamesie poo" apparently squeezing his cheek because he said in a muffled voice "Ouch Mom! I am going to sleep. You guys can meet her in the morning, goodnight."

He came out of kitchen and froze at the sight of her. "How long have you been hear?" "Long enough Jamesie poo" she said laughing and he grew very red. She crossed the distance between them and pecked him on cheek "Good night James" she muttered softly and turned back to go to her room. James stood their with a huge smile.

_A/n- Next chapter will be soon. I promise..._

_If you have a minute leave a review..._

_Xoxoxo..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chambers 4_

_A/n- Sorry **enele678..**_

_I had already written this chapter before your review. I promise I'll use bigger phrases from next chapter._

James groggily sauntered in to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. What he didn't expect to see was a freshly showered Lily in small pink shorts and a white tank top trying to reach up the top cabinet for cereal. Her wet fringes came into her eyes and she tried to shake them off while balancing on her toes.

James thought he drooled a bit. He quickly pulled himself together and went behind her. He leaned over her fully and picked up the box easily. Lily turned around a little surprised. "Hey James, good morning". "Morning Lils" James replied still completely pressing her on the platform behind her. She looked a little uncomfortable and tried to wriggle away but he kept his arms on both sides to stop her from escaping. Lily's eyes widened as he started to lean closer with his eyes on hers. He dramatically reached close to her lips and instead kissed her on her cheek. She left out a breath that she didn't knew she had been holding. He smirked and let go of her which was good as Mrs potter came to the kitchen fully dressed in her work clothes with mini behind her making a clean knot in a tie in her hands. "Good morning Mrs Potter, I am Lily Evans" Lily said getting up from her chair. Mrs Potter's whole face brightened up like his son and she pulled Lily into a hug "Of course, I've heard a lot about you from James, and you are so pretty, just as James said" she said excitedly. James coloured up "Mom!". "What? you did say that and that too for six years and I guess she knows that too" Mrs potter said to lily who nodded happily at James' uneasiness. He was saved from further embarrassment as the boys and Ginny joined them for breakfast. Soon James' mother left and Lily took out the book.

Sirius groaned "Do we seriously have to read! We are on vacation". Lily hit him with the book "We aren't on vacation Dumbo, this is important, now read" she said tossing the book to him.

Sirius huffed but still started reading.

**Chapter seven**

**Mudblood and murmurs**

Sirius face immediately turned disgusted. "Ofcourse I had to read this chapter" he muttered to himself pretty much audible to all. They shifted uncomfortably.

**Harry spent... it had struck.**

"Haw!" lily said with a hand on her mouth.

**So with one... mark this year-"**

"Reminds me of you Prongs, all Quidditch captains are mad" Sirius said yawning himself. James shrugged.

**Yawning and shivering... when we were awake?"**

Lily suddenly laughed.

**Wood wasn't... the early morning sun.**

"Ughh.. Cant believe he bought his way in!" Remus said.

**"Very latest model... little mudblood" he spat.**

James closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.

**Harry knew... a brilliant shade of magenta.**

"Awwhh! Hagrid is so sweet" Lily said smiling.

**" It's a disgusting,... face first in to the table.**

Lily sniggered.

**"I knew... say no ter a signed-"**

"That wasn't what I was looking for" Ginny tried to say with dignity but her blush gave her away.

**"Oh shut up"... both if you."**

"Bet he wants to show Harry, he's more popular as he gets fan mail" Sirius said with disgust.

**Harry and Ron slouched,.. Let me kill you..."**

Their eyes went wide.

**Harry gave a... get it either."**

"Well what was that? I guess you cant tell us" James asked Ginny who nodded.

**Chapter eight**

**The deathday party**

"Ohh I guess they went to Nick's party" Sirius said laughing. Lily gave him a confused expression. "Remember last year we weren't at Halloween party" Lily nodded "We found his party, it was fun, but no food" James said clarifying it for her.

**October arrived... head on fire.**

" Lily just needs some sun to look like that" James said fondly. She gave him a shy smile.

**Raindrops size of... ceiling if dungeon five.**

"Yeah how come we never plastered something on ceiling" Sirius said thinking deeply. "Enchanted mistletoes" Lily muttered darkly. James' face lit up at the memory. "Oh yeah! Lily kissed me" he said gleefully to Ginny who laughed. "On the cheeks!" Lily added.

**He's been... chain next to desk.**

"Hs's mad! You never wait for filtch!" Sirius said in disbelief.

**There was only one... beginner's magic.**

"Why would Filtch need that?" James asked. "I guess he's a squib." Lily said. This was apparently news to marauders.

**Intrigued... dead depressing to me..."**

"The party is even more depressing." Remus added.

**Raindrops were still... her wailing at you-"**

"Have you guys ever been there?" Remus asked the girls. "No but Marlene did and from what she described her, I am not willing to go there" Lily said while Ginny remained silent.

**"Look, food!"... "Pimply, Pimply"**

"Peeves is really horrible" Lily said.

**"Oh dear"... kill someone!" He shouted...**

"This is kinda scary" Lily said shuddering. "Lets make it our Halloween prank" Sirius said earning a smack from Lily.

**..and ignoring... eyes wide and staring.**

"Is she dead" Lily asked scared.

**For a few seconds... get out of here."**

"For the first time they are being a bit logical, last year they kept getting involved in trouble." Remus said.

**"Shouldn't we try... Harry began awkwardly.**

"Typical Harry" Remus murmured.

**"Trust me" said Ron... the hanging immobile cat.**

_A/n- Hope you enjoyed... I'll try to be less lazy and update soon. Please review._

_Xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chambers 5_

_A/n- I am back readers... Sorry for the huge gap... I know I am a terrible updater... But please do stick with me... I am lazy but I will complete the story..._

_And I made the texts from story a little longer... If you still dont get it please do tell..._

**Chapter nine**

**The writing on the wall**

**"What's going on here?... I'll kill you. I'll-"**

"He's mad right! A second year would kill a cat, how dumb can he get?" Remus said.

**"Argus!"... so dis Professor McGonagall and Snape.**

"Snape has to poke his greasy nose everywhere right! What does he have to do with this, except maybe killing the cat" Sirius said angrily. "Shut up Sirius! He's a teacher, he won't do that" Lily replied. Sirius was about to argue but James held up his hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily who smiled shyly at James. He beamed back and Sirius rolled his eyes at the sappy exchange.

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office... he would be expelled for sure.**

"Awwwhhh! Harry is such a good boy, everyone hate Mrs. Norris, still he feels bad for him. Try and learn something from him Sirius." Lily said jokingly. "But I thought you were into bad boys, ain't that true prongs" Sirius said winking suggestively. Lily tried not to smile.

**Dumbledore was now muttering strange words... wrong place at the wrong time"**

"Are my ears deceiving me or Snape is actually defending Harry!" James said shocked.

**...he said, a slight sneer... Why wasn't he at Halloween feast?"**

"Yeah! That's more like him" James sighed in relief.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched... Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."**

"Jealous git! He knows he cant win against Harry" Sirius said.

**"Really, Severus" said Professor McGonagall sharply...'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'.**

"And here we thought he couldn't get any worse" Sirius said.

**Ginny weasly seemed very disturbed... Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.**

The boys gave Ginny a weird look and Lily nodded at her as if in understanding. Ginny pretended not to notice anyone.

**The attack had also an effect on... Hermione put up her hand.**

"What would she ask him!" Sirius said in disbelief.

**Professor Binns, glancing up... and slytherin left the school."**

Lily was listening with bulged out eyes. She had never heard of these details which weren't in Hogwarts a History.

**Professor Binns paused again... the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

"That's not true is it?" Lily asked anxiously. "Well I cant really tell you much, but you get the hint from title right" Ginny said and the others shared worried looks. "You mean to say a monster lives within castle right now!" Lily said biting her lips and Ginny shrugged making others scowl.

**I always knew salazar slytherin... "People here will believe anything" Ron said in disgust.**

"Yeah! Seriously, we both are in Griffindor and our son will be a heir of Slytherin!" James said bitterly.

**The crowd thinned and they were able... Cant hurt to have a poke around" Harry said...**

"Oooh no! Cant they ever stay out of trouble" Lily groaned.

**...dropping his bag and getting to his hands... holding your bear and suddenly it had many legs."**

They started laughing.

**He broke off, shuddering... most depressing bathroom Harry had ever step in.**

"Oooo... He's in girls' bathroom. Wicked!" Sirius said dramatically.

**Under a large spotted and cracked mirror... splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight.**

"Uggh! That's disgusting!"

**,...although from the direction of her muffled sobs... We'd be breaking about fifty school rules. I expect-"**

"Woah Miss goody shoes has an evil plan, its almost as if Lily is bunking classes. Cant wait to hear it..." Sirius said. "Then shut up and read!" Lily scowled.

**"If, in a month or so... Slytherin common room right now,if only we could hear him."**

"Wow, that's clever" Remus said.

**"This polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me... They'd have to be really thick..."**

"Lockhart!" They all said in unison.

**Chapter ten**

**The rouge bludger**

"Ahh! Finally some Quidditch" James said.

**Since the disastrous episode of pixies... from the monthly terrors of werewolf attacks."**

"Why do I get a feeling that this Lockhart character is lying, he seems a bit thick for action like that." James said skeptically. "But he does know it, so it must be true right?" Lily said.

**The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet... extra pairs of arms out of her head.**

"Ewww.."

**"Here it is" said Hermione excitedly... I haven't been properly dry since August").**

They laughed at that.

**"-and we're going to make them rue the day they let that... the buldger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.**

"Well that's not normal is it?" Lily asked the boys. Sirius shaked his head and said heatedly "Must be a slytherin's work".

**Harry put on a burst of speed..,, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero.**

"Oh my, I cant hear it" James ducked his head in Lily's lap as in physical pain. Lily patted his head softly and he opened one eye to look up at her and smiled. He then placed a kiss on her stomach making her blush. Others subtly tried to merge in background. James turned over so that he could listen to Sirius.

**The slytherins' superior brooms were clearly... let him deal with the buldger on his own."**

Lily's jaw dropped open "All Quidditch captains are mad" she said in all seriousness but broke into a smile at the end. "oh is that so" James said and began tickling her. Lily was squealing in his arms but couldn't move because of his head at her lap. "You both will be a couple before we get back to school, whats say Moony, up for a galleon?" Sirius said while both James and Lily stopped to glare at him. Remus and Ginny laughed as James and Lily both smacked Sirius, then they sat apart blushing.

**The rain was falling more heavily now... WHAM**

Lily was biting her nails anxiously.

**He had stayed still a second too long... Harry' bones, he had removed them.**

"Oh boy! What sort of an idiot he is! Even other teachers dont do magic on students, how come they even let him do that" Remus said.

**Madam pomphrey wasn't at all pleased... someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.**

"Eww... Reminds me of stalker suzie." Remus said looking revolted. James and Sirius started laughing and Lily shot up her eyebrow on them. "Last year suzie from third year stalked Remus whole time. She would come to hospital wing after curfew to watch him sleep. Pretty creepy" James explained the girls.

**"Get off" he said loudly... Dobby said his Bludger would be enough-"**

"Is he trying to kill him!" Lily exclaimed.

**"Your Bludger?" said Harry... now that the chamber of secrets is open once more"**

"Once more!" Their eyes grew wide.

**Dobby froze horror struck... It was colin creevy.**

"Oh not Colin! He seems adorable and he's only a first year" Lily said sadly.

**His eyes were wide and his hands... any better than he did.**

_A/n- Did you guys like it... I wanted to ask you people... should James and Lily be together by the end of this book or in third book when she discoveres about James being an animagi? Please do tell..._

_Xoxoxo..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chambers 6_

_A/n- Tried my best to write this one fast.. Even though I was out on a trip... I must get some credit right... Please enjoy.._

Life at Potter manor was totally different from what Lily expected. The huge house made her think of extra formal dinners at Dursleys' house. She expected it would be a boring Christmas with no fun except for the book reading. But Lily couldn't be more wrong. Mrs Potter left all the preparations for Christmas party on James which Lily thought would be a disaster. But ofcourse she forgot about the common room parties after Quidditch matches by marauders.

They weren't having any extravagant parties due to the dark times and the fact that James' parents had quiet a busy life. The will be having a small get together of mostly people from auror department and ministry.

So they all were out for Christmas shopping. A ministry guard accompanied them to the diagon alley but he wasn't much required. The street was packed with families out for Christmas shopping, though it was obvious that they were in closed groups and no students were shopping without their parents, but still Lily felt oddly at ease as the marauders joked around and shoved each other in the snow.

They bought a lot of food and decoration items, booked a Christmas tree and then the guys left the girls at the robes store for party dresses. They apparently went to get presents. Lily already bought her presents from muggle neighborhood. She got a pack of muggle chocolates for Remus, a Beetles tee for Sirius and a pair of cute wedges for Ginny. But she couldn't figure out what to get for James.

She knew that she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. The butterflies she got when he smiled at her, the tingling sensation his touches left and urge to stay close to him all the time. Lily was no good at flirting but she tried her best to hint him that she may have a small small crush on him. But it seems she failed everytime as he would touch her, flirt with her, still wont ask her out. Maybe he's over her. But that's not possible, she reminded herself, they did marry in future. The thought made Lily smile and she blushed as her thoughts roamed to their dreamy wedding that she had imagined quiet a few times.

Lily was snapped out of her day dream as Ginny shoved a couple of robes in her arms to try. She tried them on and quickly selected a baby pink almost whitish tube frock that reached an inch above her knees and a shimmery white robe made of net covered in small white beads. Ginny bought a small black frilly frock with a deep aqua robe.

Ginny quickly caught it that Lily was distracted and Lily was soon blurting out everything about her feelings and the fact that she couldn't buy a present for him. Ginny timidly heard her complete ranting and hugged her happily at the end. She then suggested something for the present which removed Lily's all worries.

Soon they went back home and after a hurried dinner, they sat down for reading.

**Chapter eleven**

**The duelling club**

**Harry woke up on Sunday morning... stops trying to save your life he'll kill you."**

"That seems right" Remus said chuckling.

**The news that Colin Creevy was attacked... and tell Ginny was having nightmares.**

"You were having nightmares... Why?" Remus asked, his face furrowed in confusion. "No that's not true" Ginny replied coolly without elaborating further. "It seems to me you have something to do with the plot" Remus said and Ginny smiled at him. "You are! Are you any Harry getting together in this book? Is Garry finally happening" Lily squealed happily jumping up like a fan girl. Ginny chuckled and said "You'll see and I prefer Hinny". Lily pouted and sat back.

**Meanwhile, hidden from teachers... and other protective devices was sweeping the school.**

"Ahh.. Typical Hogwarts" James said shaking his head.

**Neville longbottom bought a large,evil smelling green onion... Harry and Ron looked at her nervously.**

"Prongs! What happened to your son... He's afraid of that slime ball" Sirius said and before James could even react lily dug her nails deep in Sirius' arm. He swatted her arm away and soon Lily was trying to tackle him to ground pushing him with her legs from the couch. James watched the pair adorably, they were finally getting along in some way, judging from the mad laughter from both of them as they sat on ground trying to regain their breath and fix their long hairs. James for once didn't feel jealous at all from another guy touching her.

**"I think I would better do the actual stealing"... the front of her robes bulging.**

"Awwhh man! We didn't think of this in the swelling potions class." Sirius said disappointed.

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote... Malfoy had already started on "two".**

"That's a foul" James yelled, his Quidditch captain instincts kicking in.

**His spell hit Harry so hard... Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said with a twisted smile.**

"Finally he can kick his ass!" James said angrily.

**"Excellent idea" said Lockhart... "Whoops- my wand is a little overexcited-"**

"Ugh! I cant believe Harry got Lockhart! I cant watch him loose to Snape and Malfoy" James said groaning as he dropped his face in his hands. Lily scooted closer to him and patted his back. Ginny gave her a knowing smile.

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down ... and raised itself, ready to strike.**

Lily's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Snape just left a snake on a second year kid and more over her son. Others were far more acquainted to his antics. James saw Lily's shocked expression and put his arm around her. She automatically nestled her head on his shoulder.

**There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away... Justin had turned and stormed out of hall.**

They gave Ginny a confused look and she simply asked Remus to continue reading.

**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand... You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**

Realization dawned upon them and they left out a collective "Oh!"

**"I'm a what... great-great-great-great-grandson or something.**

"Not good for rumors about him" Remus said.

**"But I'm not... father's family after all.**

"How could he even think that" James said looking troubled and Lily knew it bugged him that Harry would even relate him to the dark side. Lily wrapped both her arms around his waist and softly said "Think about it James, he's an orphan, he grew up listening to Dursley's to not even talk about us, and now the whole school blames him for something he can't even control. He's just a scared kid" James nodded and hugged her back as she stroked his back. "Awwhh! Group hug!" Sirius yelled and wrapped himself around the pair, pulling Ginny and Remus too. They knew he was trying to lighten the situation and broke away laughing as Sirius wiped away imaginary tears.

**The Dursleys had always forbidden questions... what other powers Potter's been hiding."**

"They're being ridiculous! No one is born a dark wizard, circumstances make people bad" Remus said and James knew why he said that. It took a lot of effort for James and Sirius to explain him that Remus wasn't a 'Monster' (as he quoted himself, James thought rolling his eyes), he was a good person, who happened to have bad circumstances inflicted upon him.

**Harry couldn't take it anymore... I'm looking for Justin finch-fletchley."**

"Not probably a best thing to do, if they think he's about to kill him" Remus said.

**The Hufflepuff's worst fears.. Justin finch- fetchely was lying on the floor..**

They all gasped.

**...rigid and cold.. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

_A/n- Reviews people..._

_Xoxoxo..._


End file.
